Girl Ninjago
by Math16
Summary: The story is the same, the roles of been reversed. In an alternate version of Ninjago, the roles of the Ninja has changed so that the team will be made up of the show's female characters. But it's not just the Ninja. Several characters will have their roles swapped out. Come see how this other Ninjago will all work out.
1. Way of the Ninja

**Disclaimer: You know about** _ **Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu**_ **. But have you ever wonder if the stories you know takes place in an alternate universe? A world where the roles, lines, and backstories were switched. Let me show you. . .**

 **Girl Ninjago**

 **Way of the Ninja**

In the ancient land of Ninjago, in the small village of Ignacia, a figure wearing a white robe and an oriental hat was walking down a path with a bamboo staff. They stopped to look in the distance the Four Weapons Blacksmith shop. The shop was run by a spikey brown-haired teen named Kai and his short black-haired sister, Nya.

"To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat," Kai said to himself. He had just finished forging a new sword and put it in the water to cool it off. "Cool it off . . . and Presto!"

He sighs in disappointment as his sword got tangled up after pulling it out. His sister laughs at his efforts.

"You made it too quickly, Kai. Be patient. If father was still here, he'd say. . ."

"I know . . . no matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight. That may work for you, Nya, but I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than Dad ever was."

The mysterious robed figured had entered the shop, revealing themselves to be a middle-aged lady with glasses and long, braided, grey hair.

"Hmm . . . your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a Ninja?"

"Ninja? Huh, you're a long way from finding a Ninja in these parts, old lady," said Kai. "And the shop is called "Four Weapons," not "For Browsing." Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else!"

"Hmm . . . too bad. Thought I'd find something special here," said the mystery lady.

Nya motions to Kai to show her around.

"If it's something special you're looking for, let me sh.. . ." He turned around to show her one of their samurai helmets, only to find that the woman had vanished.

"What is it?"

"She was just . . . forget it."

The two were about to get back to work, when a dark cloud then appears over Ignacia. The citizens were working in the rice field when they saw the cloud heralding the arrival of the Skulkin army in numerous vehicles. In the big Skull Truck were three Skulkin Generals. The big one was Samukai, and the other two were his lackies, Kruncha and Nuckal.

"Oh, oh. Let me go first! Please, oh please? I'm dying to go down there," Nuckal plead excitedly to Samukai.

"You nitwit, you're already dead! Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai," said Kruncha. "With all due respect, last time . . . you did say . . . I could go first," he then said to Samukai in a different tone.

"Sorry boys, this one is mine," said Samukai. "Just remember what we're after and find that map. ATTACK!"

All the Skulkin Vehicles accelerate in full speed. The citizens of Ignacia cheer and charge at the oncoming trucks.

"Boo!" Samukao announced.

The citizens turned and run scared. Nya noticed them from the shop.

"What are they?"

"I don't know. Stay here," Kai told his sister, as he put on samurai armor.

He went out to battle the Skulkin warriors that stopped in front of their shop. He was able to hold his own, when one of the skeletons decapitated themselves and bit Kai's foot.

"Ow! Bite this!" he yelled as kicked the Skulkin's head away over the shop.

As two skeletons clapped for the extraordinary performance, Nya snuck up behind them and performed a stealth attack.

"I thought I told you to stay back!" Kai said to his sister.

"And what? Let you have all the fun?"

As the siblings fight the Skeleton Army, Kruncha and Nuckal snuck inside the shop unnoticed and start looking at the merchandise inside. Kruncha looked around, while Nuckal tried on one of the samurai helmet and checked out in the shop's reflective shield.

"You're not looking hard enough!" yelled Kruncha, as he threw another helmet at Nuckal.

"Ow! You're not looking hard enough!" said Nuckal, as he threw a helmet at Kruncha in retaliation.

As the two Skulkin Generals continue tussling each other, they caused the shop's sign to knock down, revealing a piece of parchment in the back.

"The map!" they both yelled.

Back outside, Kai finished the last of the Skulkin warriors when Samukai approached him. He takes out his weapon while Samukai takes out his own, revealing to have four arms.

"Oops. . ." realizing how handicapped he was.

Samukai easily disarmed Kai and knocked him down without a problem. As Samukai was about to give him a deadly blow, a voice cried out.

"NINJA, GO!"

A small, shining, green colored tornado appeared and attacked Samukai. It hit him with a fury of blows, until it dissolved, revealing the old lady in the white robe from earlier.

"Sensei Misako!" Samukai said. "Your Spinjitzu looks rusty."

"Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai," she responds.

Samukai noticed Nya fending off for herself and a water tank above her. He threw his weapons at Misako, she dodged them, and they destroyed one of the support legs to the tank. Nya noticed it timbering towards her.

"Oh no!"

"Ninja, go!" Misako yelled, as she performs Spinjitzu and rescued Nya.

Samukai retreated into his Skull truck with the map, but not before leaving Master Misako a message: "Lord Wu says take the boy!"

Misako was shocked from what she had hear. "Lord Wu?"

Kruncha launched the truck's bone hand at the knocked down Kai. He tried to get back up, but the weight of his armor was keeping him down. The hand was able to grab Kai and pull him towards them.

"Kai!" Nya yelled.

The Skeleton Army escape with Kai in their hands, leaving Nya saddened and alone.

"They took Kai..." she said.

"Like I said before. 'Useless'," says Misako, as she threw back a samurai helmet she was carrying.

Nya was furious. "Argh! You could've done something! You could've used your . . . Twistitzu or your. . ."

"'Spinjitzu!'"

"But you did nothing! And now they're gone." Her tone gets calmer and saddening. "I'm going after them. I got to get my brother back!

"I'm afraid where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, king of the Underworld. And if it's true that he's carrying orders for Lord Wu, then I fear things are much worse than I ever thought."

"Lord Wu?! Underworld?! What do we have that's so important to them and why would they take my brother?!"

"What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself? Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, by using the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu! The Scythe of Quakes, the Blade of Amber, the Shurikens of Ice and the Trident of Water! Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once! When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the youngest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the youngest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned and the older brother hid the weapons, but knowing his younger brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. It was then that he decided to leave on a Quest of Enlightenment. He entrusted the location of the weapons and their safety to someone very special to him. And for fear of their own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man was your father. The younger brother is Lord Wu and I need to find those weapons before he does."

"Whoa! That 'is' important. So, wait, you're the person the elder brother trusted the weapons to? You must've been pretty special."

"Very. The elder brother's name was Garmadon. He was a great warrior, and a charming husband."

Nya was surprised. "You were married to the older brother?! Wait a minute! Is that why you came here? Looking for the map?"

"No. I came for something greater. You. Since my brother-in-law Wu cannot enter this realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect all four weapons, even my husband nor I would not be able to stop him again. But you, you have proven to be a fine warrior, young lady. I saw how you would remain calm and adept during the heat of battle You got the flow inside. I will train you to harness it. Feel it. Use it. To become a Spinjitzu Master."

"Wow! This is an amazing offer and I am quite honored. But. . . I'm afraid I have my own family issues to deal with. I'm sorry, but I gotta go save my brother."

As she tried to walk away, Master Misako knocked Nya down and held her down with her staff.

"Ha ha. And how do you plan to do that? You are not even ready to face my pinky toe. I am very sorry for what happened to your brother. But if you ever want to get him back, you must control the flow that is inside you. Only when you become a Spinjitzu Master, will you be able to face . . . Lord Wu.

Nya sighs in defeat. "Okay. Then when do we start?"

The next day, Nya struggled to climb the side of a mountain, while Master Misako climbed it easily to reach the Monastery of Spinjitzu on top.

Nya was exhausted from the mountain climbing, as Misako was sit and waiting for her. "How long is training gonna be?! Aren't we in a bit of a rush since they have the map?!"

"Patience." The two have entered into the monastry's courtyard. "You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner."

"A monastery? You expecting to learn to fight in a place of peace?"

"Not fight. Train. In order to become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not."

"Well yeah. But there's nothing here."

"Exactly." Master Misako clicked a small dragon statue next to her, which reveals a secret button in its mouth. She pushes that brought up all the training equipment in the monastery.

Nya was amazed. "Whoa! Is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move?" She got on top of one the training poles and performed a crane stance. Then the pole slowly descended.

"Oh dear. . ."

"Uh oh."

The pole's spring mechanism launch Nya up launched to the dragon symbol and fell back on the ground. She landed near the front step, where Misako just happened to be sitting with a tea set.

"Complete the training course before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready." Nya watched as her teacher made herself tea, drinking it up in one big sip, and gave a relaxing sigh of delight. "Today you failed." She backflipped up into the building. "Tomorrow you will try again."

"Failed?! What?!" Nya stood up surprised and confused. "But I didn't even start to. . ."

Misako closed the door of the monastery. But Nya could still hear her voice through the door. "Patience."

For the next couple of days, Nya trained time and time again, but doesn't succeed her expectations, making Master Misako fail her over and over again. Whether it was getting hit by the training dummy, or bouncing off the poles, or being attacked by the swinging sandbag.

One day, a determined Nysa attempted the training procedure once again as Master Misako watched. Seeing how Nya has been going through the course more successfully, Misako tried to make her tea faster. Just as she was about to drink, Nya knocked it off her hands by throwing her wooden sword halfway through the course in order for her not to fail her. When Misako poured some more tea into another cup, she notices that Nya was nowhere to be found.

"Was that one sugar . . . or two?"

She was surprised to find that Nya was sitting right next to her, holding out the sugar bowl. Misako was impressed with Nya's progress. She got up and went back inside the monastery.

"So, am I gonna learn this Spinjitzu I've been hearing about?" asked Nya.

"You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow." Misako closed the door. "My advice is to get some sleep."

Nya was left outside in a pondering.

Later that night, three unknown Ninja entered the monastery as Misako sleeps.

Nya was in her room preparing for bed. She was in her pajamas, brushing her teeth when she thinking about what Misako said earlier.

" _Your final test comes tomorrow. My advice is to get some sleep."_

"Tomorrow is it then," Nya said to herself. "I'm coming for you, bro."

She started doing a practice fighting, using her electric toothbrush as a weapon. But she didn't notice that the three black Ninja has successfully snuck into her room.

"Take this!" The first Ninja entered mysteriously on the front door wielding a sword. "And this!" The second Ninja entered towards the corner of the room possessing a pair of shurikens. "And this!" Nya then stopped when she stumbled across the third Ninja standing in front of her, who was holding a scythe.

The three Ninja surrounded Nya, preparing to attack.

"Uh oh!" said Nya, realizing she in trouble.

To Be Continued…

 **That was just the beginning. Stay tune for more changed adventures of this alternate Ninjago.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. The Golden Weapon

**Disclaimer: I figured I could just mix and match each character with certain lines, depending on what mood they are in.**

 **Girl Ninjago**

 **The Golden Weapon**

Nya gets ambushed by three mysterious Ninja. She attacked the Ninja with the shurikens by shoving her electric toothbrush in their mouth, causing their head started to shake. They spit the toothbrush out at Nya. But she ducked and it bounced off the head of the Ninja with the sword. It flew into the air, until it landed in the back of the gi of the Ninja with the scythe, causing their whole body to vibrate. The three saw Nya escaping through the ceiling's support structure. The Ninja with the shurikens was able to get in front of her. They delivered a flying kick, which Nya dodged, and the Ninja fell into one of the rooms below. As Nya laughed at her attacker's failure, another Ninja was able to hit her with a flying kick successfully, sending her out through the roof.

Nya landed in the training field of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, right next to the little dragon statue. The three Ninja came out looking for her. But Nya acted quickly by hitting the button and turning on the training equipment. The Ninja with the sword got hit by a rotating dummy, the Ninja with the shurikens got hit by a swinging mace, the Ninja with the scythe dodged another mace, only to get hit by the swinging sandbag with Nya on it. The four got into a fight, exchange blows back-and-forth, as if nobody knows who was winning. Then they all have gotten into a dogpile.

"Enough!"

The four stopped fighting when Sensei Misako came out of the monastery. They all got up in a line.

"Yes, Sensei." The three Ninja bowed. Nya looked at them with

"Wait a minute, they're your students too?" Nya asked her teacher. Sensei Misako nodded. "This was my final test, wasn't it. . .?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" said the Ninja to Nya's left, in a loud and shriveled voice. "You never said anything about a fourth. It's always three. Three Blind Mice. Three Musketeers. Three. . ."

The Ninja to Nya's right interrupted. "Uh, what he's trying to say, Sensei Misako, is that three of us have trained together. We're solid."

"Didn't look so solid to me," Nya said doubtfully. The Ninja gave her a glare.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" asked the third Ninja, farthest to Nya's right.

"Each of you have been chosen," explain Misako. "Each in tune with elemental properties. But first, Ninja Go!"

Sensei Misako does Spinjitzu and skim down the line. Each of the four Ninja spin around when she goes by and are changed into their new Ninja outfits and given each a weapon. Starting from the left; a white ninja suit with a blue uwagi and shurikens, an orange suit with a red uwagi and a sword, a maroon suit with a cyan uwagi and a three-prong spear, and a black suit with a purple uwagi and a scythe. The four were impressed and amazed by their outfits.

"Whoa! How'd she do that?!" asked Nya.

"Whoa! Look what color I am!" said the orange and red Ninja.

"Sick!" said the black and purple Ninja.

Misako walked up to Nya.

"Nya, Master of Water. It flows within you." Then she goes to the orange and red Ninja. "Skylor here is orange. Master of Amber."

"Amber?" Nya asked.

"The power of absorb and copy that of your opponent and send it back to them tenfold."

"Whoa!"

"Heh, yeah. I am really multi-talented," Skylor said with confidence. "I don't mean to brag, but I also do a little inventing. A dabble in model building. A touch of cooking. A little poetry. . ."

"It seems 'shutting up' isn't one of her talents," the black and purple ninja muttered.

Misako then approach her. "Black Ninja is Violet. Master of Earth. Fragile in mind, but strong in will."

Violet pointed her scythe at Nya, almost as if she was threatening her. "Nice to meet you, kid. I got your back, and for the record…" She removed her hold; revealing herself to be a grey-skinned girl with white warpaint-like makeup all over her face, purple lipstick, and her short black hair let down. "…It's 'Ultra Violet'! And I ain't afraid of nothing."

"What about dragons?" asked the white and blue Ninja.

"Well I wouldn't know, Pixal. I never seen a dragon before," Violet stuttered.

Misako approached the final Ninja. "And White Ninja is Pixal. Master of Ice. And sealed with sixth sense."

Pixal displays her skills and shurikens.

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously," Nya whispers to Violet.

Pixal removed her hood; revealing a girl with glasses, and a light chestnut fringe with a thin grey streak and a ponytail. "You too have the gift?"

"She's just making a joke, Pixal." Skylor said, removing her hold to revealing her cherry red hair in a ponytail. "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh?"

"Yes, it was a joke. Haha," Pixal speaks sarcastically. Skylor shaked her head in disappointment.

"Pay attention!" Misako announced to her students. "You four are the chosen ones. Who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitzu . . . from Lord Wu."

Nya pulled back her hood. "But what about my brother?!"

"Wait! We're saving a guy?!" Skylor said excitedly. "Quick! I got to know. . . Is he cute?"

Nya was confounded by what she was asked.

"Skylor. . ." Violet said, sounding so annoyed.

"What? I . . . I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into," Skylor told Violet. "Does he like red?" she asked Nya again.

"Back off!" she responded.

"When we find the weapons, we will find your brother," said Misako. "It is time! We must go to the first weapon."

"Whoa! Hold on a minute. You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu," Violet called out."

"Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked if the key is ready to be found. . . Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage." Misako walked back into the monastery.

"Great. . .Now we have to find the key?"

"Yeah . . . I'm feeling like she's taking us for a ride," Skylor implied.

"Well, if it means finding my brother, then sign me up," Nya said, putting her Ninja mask back on.

The next day, they traveled to the Caves of Despair to retrieve the first Golden Weapon with the four Ninja pulling the horse carriage which Sensei Misako was sitting on.

"'Sign me up.'" Violet said, mocking Nya. "Way to go, spark plug."

"I sense this is some strange form of team-building," said Pixal.

"Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go," said Skylor.

"So, where did Sensei find you three?" asked Nya.

"Let's just say if it wasn't for Sensei Misako, I don't we'd ever been seen together. I was testing my limits."

In Skylor's flashback, she was climbing up a mountain, more easily than other climbers. But she was surprised she stumbled across Sensei Misako on the top, drinking tea.

"I was testing my invention," said Pixal.

In Pixal's flashback, she was on top of a snow-covered mountain at a ski resort. She was about to test her new handmade glider. She started by skiing down, off a ledge. It was working well, until she crashed through a billboard. After the accident, she then noticed Sensei Misako sitting right by her, drinking tea.

"And I was testing myself," said Violet.

In Violet's flashback, people were gathered around a hole in the ground. Violet was meditating in a snake pit, completed covered in snakes. She was then startled after seeing Sensei Misako sitting alongside her, also covered in snakes, drinking tea.

Nya was impressed. "You're right, if it weren't for Sensei, none of us would. . ."

"Shh...Stop!" Misako interrupted. The Ninja then stopped the carriage. The whole team just moved up to see the site. "The Caves of Despair." They saw that the Skulkin army had already setup a mining quarry there. "Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power–"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's too much for us mortals," said Violet. "Alright, guys. Let's chop-socky this lemonade stand! Skylor, you got the plan?"

"Sure do," Skylor answered. "First, we lower ourselves down the ledge. And then . . . where's Nya?"

The Ninja looked around for any sign of Nya. They then found her, already on the ground level, sneaking past the Skeletons.

"Let's go," Skylor commanded.

The three Ninja decided to ditch their plan and proceeded in Nya's route instead. The three hid under a wooden box so they wouldn't be noticed. As they moved around inside. But they couldn't when they bumped into a rock and caught the attention on some Skeletons moving some smaller rocks off a conveyer belt, which they got so distracted, that one of those rocks hit one of them in the leg. The girls moved behind a Skulkin warrior that spotted Nya. But before he could alert his fellow Skeletons, the other three Ninja put the box over him and attacked him. They left the warrior in a pile and continued to pursue Nya.

Nya spotted Samukai up in his tower base.

"The map!" she shouted silently.

Meanwhile; Skylor, Violet, and Pixal were hold on to the bottom of a conveyer belt as they moved pasted Kruncha and Nuckal unnoticed while collecting rocks on top of it.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh. I found something!" Nuckal shouted.

"That's another rock, you bonehead!" Kruncha pointed out.

"But it shaped like a doughnut. I wonder what it tastes like."

He bit into the rock and shrieked in agony after losing a tooth. Kruncha shook his head in disappointment.

Nya advanced closer to the map and was able to reach the roof of the tower. Her teammates finally caught up with her and joined her.

Violet slapped Nya in the back of his head while silently saying "What's the matter with you?" Nya shoshed him as they watched Samukai through the hole in the roof. After studying the map, he left it on the table as he leaves to observe to work. "It's upside-down. They dug it at the wrong spot."

Pixal pulled out a shuriken tied to a rope. "The golden weapon is near." She threw it at the map and pulled it out without Samukai noticing. The Ninja then studied the map and found where the weapon is really hidden.

"Alright. There's no time to waste," Nya said as she took off without the team again.

"What is it with that guy? Always in a rush," Skylor said to the others.

Nya managed to sneak into the cave without being noticed. She tried to push a giant boulder out of the way with little effort. Her teammates arrived and approached her.

"Hey! Before you race off again, you need to remember that we're a team," Skylor told Nya.

"Yeah, whatever," yielding to what Skylor said to her.

The four Ninja successfully pushed the boulder aside and entered the inside of the cave to see the Scythe of Quakes in what looked to be a dragon's mouth.

Nya looked at the golden weapon with such amazement. "Wow! That is so cool!"

She echoed so loud that it alerted the Skulkin Army outside. Nya covered her mouth while her team shooshed her. Violet pulled the Scythe out from the mouth.

"Not so loud," Skylor said to Nya.

Violet wrapped the Scythe up in a cloth and threw it to Nya to carry. "Come on. Don't be paranoid. We're totally on the opposite side of the caves."

"Zip it, okay? Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy." As they left, they didn't notice the dragon's mouth opening wider. "Alright, team. Everyone, stick together. The way out is right around the corner."

They were halfway out, until they've comes across Samukai and the Skulkin in the cave with them.

"You guys wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" Nya implied to the Skulkin. They all prepare for battle. "Guess so." The Ninja readied themselves as well.

"Well these girls are gonna hit you!" Violet yelled excitedly.

The Ninja fought through the Skulkin Army. As Nya fought, she noticed Skylor was mimicking her.

"Hey. Those are my moves."

"Power of mimicry, remember?" Skylor answered.

"Nya! Throw it here!" Pixal called out to her. Nya threw the Scythe over to her.

"Going long!" Skylor yelled. Pixal then passes it to her. "There's too many of them."

"Let me handle that," Violet said as fought through with wild fury.

Nya looked at the battle and it suddenly reminded her of the training equipment back at the Monastery. "Hey, guys! It's just like the training course!" Nya fought back as if she's going through the course again. "Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy!" As she continued, she started to perform the Spinjitzu technique for the first time. The others were surprised at this.

"Spinjitzu!" said Violet.

"Nya! What's the key?!" Skylor called to her.

"I don't know. I'm just going through the motions," she said while still doing Spinjitzu. "This is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it."

Skylor tried doing the same thing Nya did. "Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy!" She also performed the Spinjitzu technique.

Kruncha laughed a little at Nuckal. "She just called you a dummy."

"No, she called you a dummy," Nuckal told him.

The two Skulkin Generals retreated when they saw Pixal's Spinjitzu heading their direction. "I sense you do not stand a chance."

Samukai realized the danger they were in. "Retreat!"

The whole Skeleton Army retreat as the four tornadoes head towards them. The Ninja stopped spinning as they watched they're enemy leave.

"Huh! Guess they didn't want a second serving of these Ultra Violet!" yelled Violet, celebrating their victory, as the others disapprove her gloating. "Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back." She turned around while flexing her muscles and was shocked to see what is behind the team, while Nya and Skylor do their own celebrating. "Uh...girls..."

Pixal started to wonder. "Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting the weapons?"

"Yeah. And I think I just found him," stuttered Violet. The rest of the team turned around and saw a giant grey dragon behind them. "Is...that...a...that's not what I think it is. Is it?"

"You mean a dragon?" Nya answered.

"That sure looks like a dragon," Skylor added.

"I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one," stated Pixal.

The Earth Dragon spit out rocks and sand as the four ducked for cover. They then try to flee but get cornered by the beast.

"Okay. Now I've seen it!" Violet said. "What are we gonna do?!"

Looking worried, Nya uncovered the Scythe in order to use it.

"Nya! No! Sensei told us not to," Pixal informed her.

"Well Sensei is not here," Nya said with confidence. She charged toward the Earth Dragon with the Scythe.

"Nya! Don't!" yelled Skylor.

Nya plummeted the Scythe into the ground, creating an earthquake inside the cave. The Earth Dragon got hit by falling debris which aided the Ninja's retreat.

"We got our escape!" Nya pointed out.

They noticed the quake have made a large crack in the cave's ceiling.

"We'll use Spinjitzu," Violet suggested.

The Earth Dragon followed them as they escaped using Spinjitzu. Unfortunately, the Earth Dragon couldn't fit through the crack. The Ninja came out the other side, where Master Misako was waiting.

"That was so awesome!" Skylor shouted with glee.

"Yes! We are unbelievable!" said Nya.

Misako was infuriated, while the Ninja celebrated.

"We are the best!" Pixal delightfully said.

"Did you see that?!" Violet shouted. "I was like 'pow'! And you were like 'bam'!"

"Enough!" Misako yelled, getting the four Ninja's attention. "I told you not to use the Scythe!"

"She did it," said Violet, while she and Skylor both pointed at Nya.

"What?" asked Nya.

"I warned her, Sensei," Skylor stated.

"I had to. Using it was my only option."

"And what makes you think you're more important than the team, huh?! Huh?!" Misako asked Nya.

"Look. I had to do something if nobody else would. They took my brother, remember?!"

"There are still three weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right."

Misako walked away towards the carriage. After realizing her mistake, Nya followed right behind her team.

In the Underworld, Samukai was sitting on his throne, speaking to Lord Wu in the darkness.

"Master, I have failed you. They have learned Spinjitzu and they have the Scythe."

"Good," a voice in the dark said, much to Samukai's surprise. "Then Misako was there."

"If I can gather my army, then we can easily ambush them at the..."

"No. Let them think they're winning."

"But...I...do not understand."

"Everything is going to plan." The voice delivered a soft, ominous laugh, while Samukai complied.

To Be Continued…

 **I would've like to add Seliel, but she was not canon.**

 **The reason I made Ultra Violet and P.I.X.A.L. the Masters of Earth and Ice was because they weren't Elemental Masters in the series. So, Cole and Zane's future character appearances will be to take on the girls' original positions.**

 **Pixal's human appearance was something I made up the top of my head. Violet's new hair was based on an image I saw of her on Google. She'll get her regular look with the ponytail in Season 8.**

 **Pixal's flashback in the ski resort was just a way to connect her with her element. The glasses and glider will play a part in her backstory. The snake pit was added to Violet's flashback to best describe her character.**

 **With Violet's looks and insanity on the show, then she would be recognized in this story as a combination of a creepy psychopath, a daring biker girl, a savage warrior, and wild rock star.**


	3. King of Shadows

**Girl Ninjago**

 **King of Shadows**

The four Ninja and Sensei Misako sailed across the Frozen Wasteland on a boat to retrieve the Shurikens of Ice. Nya and Pixal were on the main deck, while Misako was balancing on the boat's dragon bowsprit. Both Skylor and Violet were on the poop deck. Skylor was stirring at the helm and Violet was leaning on the railing, grunting with boredom.

"I spy something . . . white!"

"Could you try to be quiet for once? This ain't easy."

The boat then stumbled as they sailed ahead, and Skylor held onto the wheel, looking ashamed.

"I spy something broken!" Violet said as if she was trying to annoy Skylor.

Nya was shivering from the cold. "If Sensei knows the way to the next Golden Weapon, then why isn't she steering the ship? We've been drifting aimlessly for miles."

"Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own," Pixal explained.

"The most powerful move in Spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined." Misako jumped onto the deck, performing different stances. "Earth! Ice! Amber! Water!"

Violet then joined the others on the main deck.

"Uh . . . what happens when all of them are combined?" asked Nya.

"The Tornado of Creation," Misako answered. "The power to create something out of nothing." Violet attempted a few moves, in hopes that it might activate the Tornado of Creation. "No, Kai! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

"Disastrous consequences. Right. . ."

The boat then crashed on an icy land. The sails suddenly froze over.

"Uh . . . wasn't me," Skylor announced.

"Did I do that?" Violet wondered.

"No," said Master Misako. "We are here."

The Ninja looked at the Temple of Ice just off in the distance. They then walked up to the Weapon's direction.

Skylor observe the place inside and saw the frozen Skulkin warriors around them. "Whoa . . . looks like someone's already been here."

"The Shurikens!" Pixal pointed out. The Shurikens were float overhead, under a dragon's

The others helped Pixal reached for them in mid-air, but gets frozen in the process, wakening the Ice Dragon at the same time. The Ninja then escaped the Frozen Wasteland with the Shurikens and a frozen Pixal. They rode on Pixal down the icy path until they crashed onto a dead end, unfreezing her.

The Ninja head to the Amber Spiral to collect the Blade of Amber. They climbed up a tall pillar of amber going straight to the sky. The Ninja saw that the Skulkin were right below them.

"We're being followed," Pixal announced.

"Now let's go!" Skylor called out.

The Ninja climb to the top of a spiral. When they reached, Skylor found the Blade stuck in a mound of amber.

"Heh, alright!" she said. She pulled the sword out of the mound.

Just as she was about to leave, the Amber Dragon appears out of nowhere in a flash of light. This gave the girls a chance to jump off with the support of Pixal's gliders. Upon seeing the Ninja escape, Samukai laughed evilly as if things were going according to plan.

The Ninja escaped into the Forest of Tranquility. The Ninja were celebrating around a fire as Sensei Misako meditates; with Violet playing drums, and Skylor and Nya dancing.

"Come on, Sensei. Join us," said Skylor.

"There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep!" Misako demanded.

"Aww...Sensei...look, you gotta admit, we're kicking their boney butts," said Violet.

"Get up here. Show us some moves," stated Nya.

Misako summited defeat and stood up. "Umm . . . I guess I could. Now this move is very special."

"But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Pixal said, not following the situation.

Everyone started laugh.

"Pixal, is that a joke? A sense of humor . . . you found it!" said Nya.

Violet started on her drums, while Misako started singing and dancing so silly. "Shake what your momma gave you. Yeah, look at this one now. Hmm . . . oh yeah. Spin round. Oh yeah. I put my feet…"

Skylor and Nya laughed and joined her dancing, with Violet continuing on the drums and Pixal meditating.

Later that night, everyone was asleep.

But then a soft voice called out: "Nya . . . Nya. . . Nya…"

This woke Nya up. She started looking around. "What's that?" She saw a familiar figure standing in the shadows.

"I have to go. . ." he said and ran away.

"Kai! Wait up!" She chased after him, leaving the others to sleep. "Slow down! Why are you running so fast?!" She then lost sight of him. "Kai! Where are you?!"

She came out of the bushes, and spotted the Water Temple, underneath an enormous waterfall. She went up to the entrance and found that the door is opened.

She heard the voice coming from inside. "Nya..."

"Kai?" She then proceeds to going inside of the temple.

Upon searching for her brother, the room was filled with water, wooden rafts, and rock, with a waterfall in the back. She finally found him standing in front of the Trident of Water.

"Kai!" she called out, relieved to see him.

"Don't worry." But as she approached, he morphed into the giant shadow shaped like a man with an oriental hat, a long beard, and glowing red eyes. "I'm right here, sister." He laughed evilly in a different voice.

"Wu. . .!" She reached out, only to realized she had left her spear back at camp.

"Forgot something?"

"You can't hurt me here. You're banished. Trapped in the Underworld."

"And that is why you're going to remove the Trident of Water for me."

"I don't think so!"

"Are you sure about that?"

As he disappeared, the real Kai was lowered down, all chained up above the water.

"Nya!" he yelled.

"Kai!"

"If you don't remove the Trident, how else will you cut the chains to save your precious big brother?" Wu's voice had claimed.

"No! My brother can't swim!"

"Don't do it, sis. You know it's a trap," Kai said. "I can free . . . myself. . ." He struggled with the chains, but with no prevail. "Okay, that's tight."

Kai gets dropped closer to the water.

"Kai!"

"Tick tock. Tick tock," said Wu.

Nya ran up and reached for the Trident. Then she activated her Spinjitzu.

"Ninja, Go!"

She cut off the chain and rescued Kai, while Wu laughed evilly.

"Thanks," Kai said to his sister. He grabbed a broken stalagmite. "Stay close."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere," Nya said in fear.

They stayed together as they slowly walked down the stone edge of the temple. Then the Shadow of Wu reappeared.

"You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!" Kai yelled out.

"Even shadows have their uses," Wu explained.

A shadow version of Kai came out of the wall and appeared in front of the real Kai and Nya.

"Kai! Look out!"

They took a step back after a swing from its weapon.

"Stay back, Nya."

"Stay close, stay back. Make up your mind."

Kai attempted to attack his own shadow, but nothing worked while the shadow easily attacked him.

"That's not fair!" Nya said to Wu after noticing the handicap.

"Oh, am I being too hard?" he said as he created more Kai shadows.

Kai struggled to get up as he tried to fight them off. But they were able to beat him up and knock him down. Nya couldn't stand the sight of it, so she charged in tried fighting them. But she would end up beaten as well. One of the shadows disarmed her and picked up the Trident. But then, Sensei Misako appeared out of nowhere and attacked the shadows by using her own shadow to fight them. She scared them off by making a shadow puppet of a giant bird. After taking out the last one, she was able to retrieve the Trident.

"Misako," announced Wu. "I see you protect one, but what about the other three?"

"They're safe! Far from you grasp, Wu!" she implied.

"I wouldn't be so confident," he said as he magically showed the three what is currently happening at the Forest of Tranquility

Skylor woke up in front of a Skulkin Warrior and reached for her Sword, only to find it was taken by Kruncha while Nuckal stood on top of Pixal and Violet all tied up, and Samukai wield the collected Golden Weapons.

"I believe these belong to Lord Wu now," Samukai declared.

Misako and the siblings watched the Skulkin celebrating over their victory.

"My brother-in-law must not unite the four Weapons," she said. "We must keep them apart!"

They were about to leave when Wu shouted, "Awaken, guardian of the deep! They're stealing the sword! You must not let them escape!"

Misako jumped on top of the Water Dragon's head as it reached out of the water. It roared angrily, making Nya scream. It used its tail to seal the trio inside the temple so that they would not escape.

"There's no way out!" Nya panicked. "He's taken away all our options."

"All but one..." said Misako. She jumps onto a raft suspended to the wall.

"Sensei, what are you doing?!" Nya yelled as Misako cut the raft loose using the Trident, drifting to the temple's waterfall.

"No, you fool!" enraged Wu.

"If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the Trident of Water to the Underworld," Misako explain. "It is my sacrifice to pay..."

"No! It's mine. I shouldn't have come on my own," shouted Nya. "You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!"

Master Misako just sat down on the raft and drank her last cup of tea before falling off the fall, into the Underworld.

"No!" Nya yelled.

The shadow followed Misako to Underworld. "Then I will see you there, Misako!"

Nya kneeled to her knee, hanging her head in despair. "This is all my fault. Sensei won't be able to hold up for long."

The Water Dragon appeared behind both Kai and Nya, which the former had noticed.

"Forget Sensei. What about us?"

Kai and Nya were forced to deal with the Water Dragon by themselves.

Meanwhile in the Forest of Tranquility; Skylor, Pixal and Violet were still tied up and hung on a tree by the Skulkin.

"To the Water Temple!" Samukai announced to his warriors. They all cheered with excitement.

But the shadow form of Wu appeared right beside him. "Misako has taken the Trident of Water to the Underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late!" Then he disappeared.

Samukai turned back to his men. "Uh...change of plans. To the Underworld!"

They cheered once again. During the Skulkin's celebration, Nuckal suddenly notice sword has just been replaced by a stick.

"What happened to your weapon?" Kruncha asked.

Nuckal was unsure and just threw the stick away. The Skulkin all load up into their vehicles and departed to the Underworld, leaving the Ninja hanging.

Skylor was coughing from the vehicles' fumes. "Great. Now what?"

Violet struggled a bit and pulled Nuckal's stolen sword out. "Now, we get outta here."

"Uh, Violet. Before you do that, you might wanna..." But Violet already cut the rope, sending the three Ninja falling to the ground. "...warn us."

"Let's go!" Pixal said to the others. The Ninja pursuit to follow the Skulkin.

The Skeletons were going down a road in the wood. Samukai was in the Skull Truck with Kruncha, Nuckal, and a few of his warriors; along with the Golden Weapons locked in the back.

"Faster!" he commanded. The needle was already on the 'yellow'. "We need to go faster to cross to the Underworld!"

Some vehicles have already crossed over to the Underworld. The three Ninja were able to catch up to them while jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

Skylor called out "There they are!" as they spotted them.

Skylor and Pixal continue to jump through the trees on both sides of the road, while Violet decided to dash through on the road itself. The Ninja finally caught up to the truck.

"More speed!" Samukai ordered. "We'll never get home at this rate."

The driver had it set to go faster. But before the needle could get to the 'red', it stared going down. The Skull Truck was losing its acceleration.

"Uh . . . what's wrong?"

Samukai looked back, and saw Violet being dragged by the truck, pulling on its chain with her scythe. Pixal got onto the vehicle and knocked off two Warriors. Skylor knocked off the two of the remaining Warriors as well.

"Get them!" Samukai commanded.

"Ninja, Go!" Violet shouted, as she activated her Spinjitzu to get herself on the back of the truck.

She attempted to punch the padlock that secured the Golden Weapons, but nothing happened, excepted the feeling of pain from the impact.

So, she climbed up to where Skylor was trying to knock off Kruncha and Nuckal with her sword.

"Hey, Skyl-" But Skylor accidentally hits Violet's throat with the butt of her sword when she pulled it back to attempt a thrust, causing the latter to lose her voice. Kruncha and Nuckal found this so much that Skylor knocked them both down.

"Violet. Sorry. I didn't see you."

"Greetings..." Pixal said when she got to the driver. But she got knocked off the front of the vehicle by Samukai but managed to hang on.

Figuring he had enough of this fight, Samukai decided to knock off the driver and drive the vehicle himself. Samukai drove at full speed, enough for the three Ninja to fall off the vehicle and for him and his two generals to cross-over to the Underworld. The Ninja get up and stared at the cliff wall where the Skull Truck disappeared, as storm clouds build-up overhead.

"We…didn't…stop…them," Violet mumbled in her damaged throat.

"You don't need to say it," Skylor replied. "I know. We lost."

The three Ninja just stood in the middle of nowhere, accepting defeat.

To Be Continued…

 **Details of actual places were changed to fit with the characters.**


	4. Weapons of Destiny

**Girl Ninjago**

 **Weapons of Destiny**

Sensei Misako had awakened in a dark cavern of rocks and magma, with her tea set all smashed. She picked up the Trident of Water and observed her surroundings.

"Hmm . . . the Underworld."

She saw some Skulkin Warriors walking by and hid from them. She wrapped up the Trident of Water in a cloth and went searching for Lord Wu in his Dark Fortress.

Meanwhile, back on the surface; Violet, Pixal and Skylor had just reached the Water Temple in search for their missing comrades.

"Nya! Sensei!" Skylor yelled out.

"The Sword of Water was here, as well our friends, but I only sense loss," said Pixal. "We are too late. The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near."

"Ugh . . . great. The one place no mortal can cross over."

"We might not be able to cross over. . .," called out a familiar voice. The three Ninja jumped back, as they watched the entire temple opening up. Inside was Kai and Nya, sitting on the back of the Water Dragon exit. ". . . but a dragon can."

The beast gave out a mighty roar. Violet just screamed and hid behind one of the pillars.

Nya continues, "Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons and the rest of the creatures that belong to both worlds and buried between them."

Kai dismounted dragon. "Once he realized we were trying to protect the Sword of Water, he actually became quite a softie. . ." He patted on the dragon, and it begun nudging him with its snout. This made both siblings laugh. ". . . knock it off."

Skylor approached Kai. "Hi. Hm…it's really nice to meet you. Say, can I ask you about…I was just wondering if…Well, what I mean is…" she said, acting so nervous.

Pixal stepped in. "What my friend here is trying to say is that she wants to know if you like red."

"It's my favorite color," Kai answered.

"Yes," Skylor said in an excited whisper.

Nya jumped off the dragon and shook her head while looking at Skyor. Then she turned, facing her brother. "Kai. . ."

"This is goodbye, isn't it?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head.

"I can't believe you came all this way for me. You've proved you can handle yourself. I'm very proud of you, sis."

"Thanks, big brother," she said, showing a big smile on her face.

"Just come back to me in one piece, okay? I don't wanna have to run the store on my own," he said as a joke.

Nya jumped onto the dragon's back. "I promise I won't be gone for long."

"I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return."

Skylor and Pixal hopped onto the Water Dragon behind Nya. But Violet stayed, hiding behind the pillar in fear of the dragon.

"Come on, Violet. Hop on," Nya said"

"You…insane…?" Violet replied, mumbling and coughing.

"Oh. Still pretty sore, huh?" asked Skylor. Violet nodded with a worried look on her face. "Well, aren't you getting on?" Violet shook her head. "Are you scared?" Violet shook her head, but with an angered look. "What? Is there not enough room on this thing?" Violet nodded, back to looking worried.

"You're right, Violet," Nya said with a smile. "But I got a way to fix that."

The next day, each Ninja were riding on their own respective elemental dragon. They were all excited for this experience. But Violet was awkwardly riding on the Earth Dragon by standing on it, holding on for her life.

"Easy . . ." she mumbled.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Skylor shouted.

"Yes. This is quite fun," said Pixal.

"So how do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?" Skylor asked Nya.

"I think we're about to find out. . .!"

The girls screamed when their dragons started descending at full speed. Then they each twirl into a Spinjitzu-like tornado. When they all hit the ground, they vanished.

Violet opened her eyes, to see they were all flying through an underground tunnel with glowing rock and fire coming out.

"Is it over?" Skylor wondered.

"Hardly," Nya answered. "I hope these dragons know what they're doing."

They flew through the tunnels, enjoying themselves while they go through them; avoiding obstacles, and performing small tricks while forging ahead. The dragons further increased their acceleration.

"They're speeding up! Hold on!" Nya said to everyone.

There was a moment of silence as the four Ninja and their dragons in pitch darkness. Moments later, they came out and reached the Underworld. The dragons come to a sudden stop, and the Ninja just flew off of them.

"Solid ground. We made it!" said Skylor.

They noticed the structure of the Underworld, the Skulkin, their vehicles, and the Wu's Dark Fortress.

"Sensei's inside," Pixal noted.

"They're expecting us," Nya said, they observed every Skulkin member being searched before they enter the building with a cart full of waste barrows.

Kruncha stopped the Skeletons from going farther. "Hold up. Nothing gets through without inspection."

"Ninja search," Nuckal yelled out. He jumped into the cart manages to knock off everything that was on it all over the rock floor. He then jumped out of the cart. "Okay. Clear pass."

Kruncha sighed in disappointment.

Meanwhile, the Ninja tried to get to the building without being noticed by jumping from stalactite to stalactite. A piece broke off of one of them and hit a Skulkin in the skull. He passed out and none of the others seem to noticed. Violet grabbed onto another stalactite, but realized it was thin, loose, and smiley. She looked up and noticed that the whole team are now hanging onto the legs of Spykor creatures. She tried to warm her comrades, but due to losing her voice, she couldn't get through to them.

"Can I be a first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?" Skylor said to Nya with delight.

When they started to move, they all noticed the giant spiders they were hanging on to and let go immediately and dropped on the ground.

Nuckal noticed them landing and asked Kruncha "Uh . . . if there're more than one ninja, is it ninjas or just ninja?"

"I think it's just ninja," he answered.

"Oh, okay. Then, Ninja!"

Nuckal alerted the Skulkin Army, and they took notice of the Ninja's presence. They completely surrounded the four Ninja. The girls stood back-to-back, preparing for a fight.

"I count ten boneheads to every one of us...I like these odds," said Skylor.

But then the Spykor horde began to descend from the ceiling.

"Uh-oh. Anyone got any bright ideas?" Nya asked.

Meanwhile, Sensei Misako still search for her brother as he reached the base level of the building and into the throne room. But behind her, there was a pale-skinned old man laughing with a dark kimono robe, sharp teeth, red eyes, a metallic silver oriental hat, and a long black beard.

"Misako."

She turned around to see this disfigured man and uncovered the Trident. "Wu."

"Seize the Trident!"

A bunch of Skeleton Warriors appeared, surrounding Misako.

"Ninja Go!" she yelled as she used Spinjitzu to knock off the enemies like bowling pins. She stopped, facing Lord Wu again. "You'll have to take it from me!"

Samukai approached her, holding the other three Golden Weapons. "My pleasure." The two of them did battle, while Wu watched on the throne.

"Teach her a lesson," he said to Samukai.

The Ninja were surrounded by the Skulkin Warriors and Spykor.

"Any ideas? I'm still all ears," Nya asked, attempting to hit a Warrior with her spear.

Then suddenly, Violet seem to have an idea.

"Orna-o-o-eation."

"Huh?"

"You feel a weird sensation?" asked Skylor.

"No," Violet whispered.

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Pixal asked.

"Orna-o-o-eation."

"I got it. I got it," Nya replied. "Two natives on vacation. Huh? Huh?"

Violet grunted in anger. "Tornado of Creation!" she yelled loud and clearly, as a sign that she had regain her voice.

"Oh. . ."

"Welcome back." Pixal patted Violet on the back.

"But it could lead to disastrous consequences," Skylor informed the others.

"In case you didn't notice, we're about to have a disastrous consequence."

"Well, I guess we got nothing to lose."

"Let's do this," Violet spoke with menacing glee.

Each of the girls performed Spinjitzu, calling out their element.

"Earth!"

"Water!"

"Ice!"

"Amber!"

"NINJA GO!"

They all combined their elemental Spinjitzu tornadoes into one large tornado. It began to suck in everything; the Skeletons, the Spiders, the vehicles, even the Dark Fortress. One Skulkin tried to escape by jumping off the ledge. It was all over, they end up creating a Ferris-Wheel and trapped Skeletons. When Kruncha sees Nuckal enjoying some cotton candy, he purposely made him drop it.

"Come on! We have no time to waste!" Nya commanded the others.

The Ninja proceeded to the bottom of the building and into the throne room, witnessing the fight between Samukai and Sensei Misako. She swung the Trident of Water at him, but she missed. The other Ninja try to help Sensei Misako, but are stopped by Nya.

"No. This is Sensei's fight."

Sensei Misako blasted water out of the Trident, but Samukai absorbed it with the Blade of Amber. He uses the Shurikens of Ice to freeze the Trident of Water on the ground. As he used the Blade to launch her own water blast back her, she managed to break the Trident free and dodged. He then uses the Scythe of Quakes to split the ground into pieces. Violet was eating some cotton candy, and just nudged her for it. As the battle continued, he used the Blade of Amber to disarm Misako. Samukai approached the Trident, much to Misako's worry.

"Bring me the Four Weapons," Wu commanded Samukai.

The Shulkin general picked up the Trident and turned to face his master. "No! You will obey me now!

Wu laughs mockingly as Samukai started to lose control over the Weapons. Misako jumped to where his students were standing.

"No one can handle all of their power at once," she said.

"Selfish fool," Lord Wu said the Samukai. "Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?"

"What's happening to me?" the worried Skeleton said.

"You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all of their power! But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place!"

"Uh-oh," Samukai said, before he screamed and vanished into dust.

A portal then appeared where he stood and Lord Wu jumped in front of it.

"Your father would not want you to do this, Wu," said Misako.

"Father is no longer here. Good and evil, there has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon I'll be strong enough to possess the Four Weapons so I can recreate the world in my image!" He walked into the portal, only to stop and look at Misako one last time. "You. You always had like my brother better." He continued walking, until both he and the portal disappeared.

Sensei Misako and the Ninja jumped to where the Four Weapons lay.

"He is gone, but he will return," said Sensei Misako.

"Then we'll be ready for him," Nya said.

The Ninja picked up the Weapons of their respective element, with Nya picking up the Trident of Water, Skylor picking up the Blade of Amber, Pixal picking up the Shurikens of Ice, and Violet picking up the Scythe of Quakes.

"And keep an eye out in case he has any more of his evil plans," Violet had added.

"Then I have done my part," Master Misako implied. "The balance has been restored...for now."

Back in Ignacia, the light had been restored. The villagers looked up to see the daylight clearing the sky. Kai waited for Nya back at Four Weapons Blacksmith. Then he saw that the candle he lit for her went out. He then saw out the window that Nya and her friends had returned on their dragons and he ran out to her in excitement.

"Nya!" He gave his sister a big hug.

Skylor jumped off of her dragon and ran to him. "Hey, my turn!" Kai ran to give her a hug too, which Nya had no problem with.

The citizens of Ignacia gathered around and celebrate their victory.

"I'm so happy you're back," Kai said.

"For now...but it's not over," Nya stated. "Lord Wu will return."

The excitement of the citizens quickly turned to worry.

"And we'll be ready for him," Violet confirmed.

The citizens become excited again. The Ninja celebrated by high-fiving each other with their Golden Weapons, causing them to make a strong blast from their great power combined that knocked them down.

"Okay, we gotta remember not to do that again," Nya said.

"Ugh...good idea," Skylor replied.

Violet suggested, "Yeah, we'll stick to high-fives instead."

"Agreed," Pixal complied. Everyone started laughing. "Is that a joke?" she then said, still lacking sense of humor.

Nya put on her Ninja hood, signifying that she is ready for any upcoming challenge.

The End. . .For Now. . .

 **That was the end of the pilot episodes of the original series. More episodes of the other seasons maybe written in due time, if necessary.**

 **Some details still need to get worked out for this alternate universe; like Ed & Edna, Dareth, Ronin, Nadakhan & the sky pirates, Morro, Clouse, the Elemental Masters, the Hands of Time, and rest of the characters' new place in all this.**

 **But I will say this much: the next season will have a very special part for Harumi.**

 **Please leave your review. . . and Thank You.**


End file.
